


Yorak: Defender of the Universe

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Basically part of season one but different, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Inspired by season 6, Krolia, Oneshot, Voltron, Yorak, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Just a short fic about how Keith’s life would have been if he had been named Yorak like his mom wanted.





	Yorak: Defender of the Universe

_“We’ll name him Yorak”, Krolia said as she looked down at her little bundle of joy, he looked so much like his father, he would have an easy time pretending to be fully human, but those purple eyes of his, were copies of her own. This really was their child._

_“Well, Yorak isn’t really an Earth name, what abou…”._

_“I’m not from Earth, he’s sweet and kind, yet strong and will grow into a leader, the name Yorak is perfectly suited for someone like him, and it’s the name of his grandfather, an old member of the blades that sacrificed himself to save an entire faction”._

_“Well, if that name really means so much to you, we’ll name him that”._

_Just forgive me child for all the bullying you’ll get at school…_

  
…

  
“Who’s that’s?”.

“Oh that’s Yorak, I recognize that mullet anywhere!”.

“What’s a Yorak?”.

“That dude that’s about to save Shiro before is, his parents obviously didn’t love him if they named him that”.  
…

  
“Shiro…”.

Yorak looked at the unconscious man strapped to the table, heart pounding as he reacted for his knife, he had to free him, because who knew how much time they had.

“Move it Yorkie! I’m saving Shiro”.

A tall teen his own age quickly entered the room.

“Excuse me, but who are you?”.

“Okay, how can you not remember me. We’re like rivals. Lance and Yorak, Yorkshire terrier and Lance. But how did a man with that name even get let in at the Garrison?”.

“Shut up, I’m not a damn dog”.

“Yorak is the worst name ever”.

“Do you wanna save Shiro or not?”.

  
…

  
“I’m princess Allura, and this is Coran. May I ask for your names?”.

“I’m Shiro”,

“Hunk, nice to meet you”.

“Pidge”.

“Well sweetie, I’m Lance”.

“I’m Yorak”.

Lance laughed once more as he heard the name out loud, and then pointed to the princess.

“He has the weirdest name ever, am I right?”.

“Well actually, Yorak is the most normal sounding name here compared to all your names, who names their child Lance?”.

“Yeah”, Yorak said, laughing. “Did your parents even love you?”.

“Shut up”.


End file.
